1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to beverage bottles, and more particularly, to a combination closure-cup assembly for securing to a bottle and allowing users to receive drinks at a greatly enhanced convenience when traveling or engaging in sports activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hundreds of thousands of people carry around bottles of liquid beverages with them each day. It is a big imposition and inconvenience to carry around a cup as well especially to sport events, activities, driving, tours or travels. The present invention seeks to eliminate this disadvantage by combining a bottle closure with a cup. The invention thereby allows consumers to close a standard bottle with this unique device which can then be used as a cup. In addition, the present invention is capable of being used with a straw, and has a means in place to transporting the straw therein. Therefore, the present invention is advantageous over the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,247 to Ears discloses a bottle closure-cup assembly for use with a bottle having a rotatably removeable cap.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2004/0159625 to Kwon discloses a dual chambered beverage bottle made of synthetic resin.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.